The Flames Of Life
by kira1525
Summary: Ichigo Loves His Job. He Also Loves Toushirou..In Secret Of Course. Yaoi! Ichihitsu!No Likey No Ready! Summary Sux! Please Read! Fire Fighters! Oh This Was Inspired By A Real-Life Fire At The End Of My Street With Me,And My Parents In The Front Lines!


**My Life Is My Job. My Job Is My Life. That's What Some People Say. Not Me. Sure, I Love My Job But I Have a Life Outside Of My Job. Even Still, I Spend A Fair Amount Of Time At My Job. By Now You Might Be Wondering: What's His Job?? My Job Is Simple. You Do What It Takes To Put Out The Flame And Save People Who Might Be Trapped Inside. That Brings Us To Right Now. It's February 9, 2009.**

**There's A Large Structure Fire At 9913 105St. The Dispatcher Had To Page The Fire Department 3 Time Because We Needed More People. I Came Almost Immediately. Me And A Few Others That Showed Up Quickly Are Suiting Up. **

"**We'll Take Pump 1!!" One Of My Teammates Yelled. His Name's Renji Abarai. He's A Lieutenant So He's The Boss Of Us. "Let's Go!" Another One Said. His Name's Toushirou. Toushirou Hitsugaya. We All Climb In And The Fire Truck Takes Off, Sirens Blaring. **

**We Arrive At The Scene And See A Guy From The Electric Company Up Cutting The Power Supply To The House On Fire. We Jump Out And Start Laying The Hoses Down Immediately To Try And Put Out The Flames Before They Get Too Out-Of-Control. A Few Other Trucks Showed Up And We Had The Flames Pretty Much Gone And Only A Small Flame Was Left. **

" **Kurosaki! Hitsugaya! From Kuchiki" Me And Hitsugaya Heard Our Names On The Radio And Answered. " You Guys Are Gonna Be The Interior Crew! Ten-four?" Our Commander Said. He Stated The Second Part As A Question Cause He Knows Some People Would Rather NOT Run Into A Burning Building Due To Past Experiences. " Ten-Four" Hitsugaya Replies. "Kurosaki?" Kuchiki Asks. "I Can Go In" Another Answers. "Thanks Zaraki, But I'll Go!!" I Say Gratefully. "Right! Let's Get In There Then!!" Hitsugaya Says. "Ten-Four" I Reply.**

**Inside It's Dark From All The Smoke, But We Can See Just Enough To Move Around And See Anyone Who Might Be Inside. We Search For A Few Minutes And Find That The Place Is Empty. We're About To Enter Another Room When I Hear A Small Static-Like Sound. It's Then When I Realize That I Don't Have My Radio On Me Anymore. **

"**Shit! Where's My Radio?!?" I Yell. **

" **It Must Have Fallen Off When You Tripped On That Piece Of Debris Back There! We'll Have To Go Back!!!!" Hitsugaya Yells Turning Around And Going In the Direction That We Came. I follow Him Into A Larger Area That I Think Was The kitchen And We Start Looking For The Radio On the Ground. **

" **Oh Shit!!!!!!" I Hear Hitsugaya Yell From Behind Me. I Turn Quickly To See A Wall Of Flames Devouring The Wall Of The House. **

" **Shit!" I Yell. I See What Looks Like The Door And Head Towards It With Hitsugaya Behind Me. **

"**Damn!" I Yell As I Walk Helmet First Into Something Big And Hard. It Was Just A Closet!! **

" **The Picture Window In The Front!" I Yell At Him. We Both Turn And Go In The Direction We Think The Window Is. Hitsugaya Has A Halogen Tool That He Uses To Hit Along The Wall Trying To Find The Window, In The Now Pitch Black Darkness. I Have No Weapon So I Just Slam My Head (Helmet) Against The Wall Looking For The Window. **

**Suddenly I Hear A Large Crash Of Glass Breaking And Feel Myself Flying Through The Air. I Land Outside On The Ground With Hitsugaya Right Behind Me. I Roll When I Hit The Ground So That There's Room For Hitsugaya To Land. The Next Thing I Know Is There' s A Few Other Fire Fighters Helping Us Up. **

**I Simply Thank Them For Helping Me Up And Walk Towards The Truck Ripping Off My Helmet And Gloves Once There. The Paramedic, A Kind Lady Named Unohona, One Of The Best In Her Field, Came Over To Make Sure I Was Alright. Once We Had Both Shaken Of The Others And Showed The Few Of Them That Stayed That We Were Fine, We Both Walked Over To Our Commander, Kuchiki To Show Him That We Were All Right. **

" **You guys Ok? He Asked Us Trying To Hide His Worry. "Yeah" We Both Answered At The Same Time. **

"**Alright, Well I Want You To Go See Unohona To Make Sure Your Hearts And Lungs And Everything Are Ok." He Said Looking Us Up And Down. "And We'll Get You Both Some New Gear, That Stuff Is All Covered In Black." He Added On As An Afterthought. We both Nodded And Turned To Go See The Paramedic When I Spotted A Small Cat With It's Paw Stuck In A Bush Trying To Get Away From The Fire. **

"**I'll Meet You There Ok? " I Say looking Back At Hitsugaya Who Nodded. I Went Over to The Cat And Slowly Kneeled Down. **

"**There, There. You've Got Your Foot Stuck. You Poor Kitty". I Say Gently Is I reach And Carefully Untangle It's Foot From the Bush. When That Is Done I Pick it Up And Realize How Skinny It Is. ' Aww! Look At You! You Poor Kitty!" I Say As I Turn Around And Start Heading Towards The Ambulance With The Cat In My Arms. **

" **Hey Jageurjaques!" I Call Out, Catching The Attention Of A Blue Haired Teammate Of Mine. "Want Another Cat?!" I Say As He Meets Me Half Way. Grimmjow Jaguerjaques Is A Tough Guy. He Can Have A 2\4 Land On His Head And Walk Away With Not More Than A Grimace Of Pain. He Sure As Hell Is No Push Over! Even Still, Everyone Knows He Has A Soft Spot For Cats For Whatever Reason. He's Got 6 Of Them For Crying Out Loud! "Huh? Oh! Poor Thing!" He Said Calmly, With His Tough Guy Picture Still Firmly In Place.**

**He Reached Over And Took the Small Cat From My Arms After Removing His Gloves And Stuffing Them Into His Gear Jacket Pocket. "Here We Go." He Said Taking The Cat And Holding It Securely To His Chest. **

" **It's So Skinny." He Pointed Out. "Here Can You hold Him For A Minute?!" He Said Handing Me The Cat And Unzipping His Jacket To Reach Into The Inside Pocket. That's Another Thing About Grimmjow. He Can Tell The Gender Of A Cat Simply By looking At It! "Here We Go" Grimmjow Said Pulling Out A Can Of Cat food And Pulling On The Tab Successfully Opening It And Holding It In One Hand And Taking The Cat In The Other. "Thanks Kurosaki." He Said Gratefully Before Walking Away To Sit With The Cat. I Nodded And Headed Towards The Ambulance. **

**I Got To The Ambulance And Pull Open The Side Door Climbing In To Find A Half-Naked Toushirou Sitting on The Bench Thing With Unohona Checking His Blood Pressure. Toushirou Gasps At The Cold Air And Shivers A Little. **

"**Oops Sorry!" I Say And Quickly Step Up And Close The Door Behind Me. **

"**Please Remove Your Upper Gear Kurosaki." Unohona Asks Politely. **

"**Sure Thing" I Say As I Start To Take Off All My Upper Gear Including My Head And Neck Toque-Thing That We Wear Under Our Helmets. **

"**Thank-You"**

"**No Problem" I Reply Kindly Sitting Down Beside Toushirou. I Can't Help But Notice How Perfect His Skin Is And How It Rolls Over His Nicely Built Chest. Looking At Him You'd Think He Had No Muscle But He Did. He Had A Nice 6-Pack That Was Noticeable But Not By A Great Extent.**

" **Can You Remove Your Shirt As Well So I Can Check Your Heart?" Unohona Asks Nicely, Interrupting My Thoughts On Hitsugaya's Build.**

"**Uhhh…" I Look Back At Hitsugaya Sitting There With No Shirt On, And Blush A Little. " Yeah Sure….No Problem" I Say As I Lift My Shirt Up Over My Head.**

**Toushirou's P.O .V!**

" **Yeah Sure….No Problem" Kurosaki Says And Starts Lifting His Shirt Up Over His Head. I Take A Sharp Breath In When It's fully Off And He Looks At Me With Concern. " I Thought I Seen Something Jammed In You Back But It Was Nothing." I Say, Covering Up For My Little Slip Up.**

**He Nods And Looks Away. I Sigh Quietly And Sit Back Against The Seat. **

**I Sit There And Can't Help But Notice His Muscular, Yet Soft And Comfortable Looking Chest. His Tan Skin Running Smoothly Over His 6-Pack, And I'm A Little Surprised. **

**I Know He's Strong And All. Heck He Can Hike My Over His Shoulder In All My Gear-Wearing His As Well- And Walk Around Like It's Nothing! But I Still Hadn't Expected To See Such Smooth Yet Defined Abs!! I Reach Down After A Minute And Grab My Shirt. I'm Pull It Up Only To Discover That It Has A Rip Right Down The Back From Collar To Hem. **

"**Looks Like Your Shirt Is Ruined. Here I Have An Extra One You Can Borrow." Kurosaki Says Reaching Into An Inside Pocket of His Jacket On The Floor And Pulling Out A T-shirt. **

"**Thanks" I Say As I Reach Out To Take The Offered Shirt. I Grab The Shirt And Our Hands Brush As We Both Pull Our Hands Back. At The Touch It Feels Like A Hundred Little Shocks Go through My Body Followed Closely By Warmth That Sends Shivers Of Pleasure Down My Spine. We Both Look At Each Other Blushing Madly Before Turning Away And Going Back To What We Were Doing. **

**I Pulled The Borrowed Shirt Over My Head And Can't Help But Notice That It Smells Of Rain, Forest, And Vanilla. The Scent Of Ichigo. I Also Notice That-As Expected- The Shirt Is Huge On Me. **

"**It's A Bit Big On You Isn't It?" Kurosaki Says Looking At the Shirt And Laughing A Little. **

"**Well It looks Like You Are Both Fine. A Little Bit Of Smoke Inhalation But Not Enough To Worry About. You're Both Very Lucky." Unohona Said Looking Us Both Up And Down And Smiling. **

**Just Then The Door Opened To Reveal Grimmjow. **

**He Stuck his Head Into the Door And Looked At The Two Of Us Sitting There Shivering From The Cold Air. "Hey, Are You Guys Ok? If So We Need Some Help Out Here." He Said As He Disappeared, Suddenly Popping His Head Back In He **

**Looked At Ichigo. "Nice Abs By The Way Ichi-Kun" He Said Before Pulling his Head Out And Closing The Door. I Look Over To Ichigo Who's Sitting There Blushing Furiously. **

" **Damn Flirtatious Bastard! I Hate It When He Does That!" Ichigo Mumbled. **

"**Yeah. You Get Used To It After A While Don't Worry" I Say Haphazardly. **

**Ichigo Pulls His Shirt On And Stands Up Putting All His Gear Back On. **

"**Come On Let's Go" He Says As He pulls His Head-Toque Thing On Before Slipping His Jacket On. **

**I Stand Up And Put All My Stuff Back On And We Exit The Ambulance Thanking Unohona On Our Way Out.**


End file.
